All Jashinist Rituals
by SteelPuppetStrings
Summary: Remember Hidan? Remember his rituals? Well, this is a list of all the rituals not seen on TV, including how one becomes a Jashinist, how one becomes immortal, and even how Jashinists express their love- and much more. You might look at Hidan in a brand new light.


All Jashinist Rituals

Important note: There are three classes in Jashinism. The number three is a very important number in the religion, hence the upside-down triangle symbol. You will see more patterns of threes in some rituals. The third class is the lowest class, and people who are third class are not immortal, and are usually not shinobi. The second class is the class of immortal jashinists, and the importance of immortality in this religion is the freedom to do other more deadly rituals without dying. First class jashinists are all priests, and becoming a priest requires a number of years and precise rituals.

All pain caused by a jashinist ritual causes extreme pleasure to the caster, which is known to sometimes cause maniacal laughter. But please do not try any of these.

The Love Ritual is my favorite, and is the best one in my opinion. Feel free to skip to it- it's the last one written.

Conversion Ritual

This is the ritual of converting someone into a third class jashinist. To do it, it requires a jashinist of any class and a person to convert into Jashinism. The jashinist will draw blood from his hand and draw the traditional blood symbol on the ground, which the other person then steps in and the jashinist steps out. The person must taste the blood of the jashinist who is now standing outside the symbol, and after this the jashinist must use the ritual spear (as seen used by Hidan) and stab the person in the heart. The person will then die temporarily. When dead, they see the face of Jashin, and then wake up. A side effect of seeing Jashin is the transformation in eye color. The eyes turn a reddish-purple color, as seen on Hidan. The person is now a jashinist.

Immortality Ritual

This is the ritual of converting a third class into a second class. It requires a third class jashinist and a second class. Two symbols must be drawn on the ground by each person, with the triangles pointing towards each other. They cut each other's hand and consume each other's blood. This is when the skeletal skin transformation occurs in both people, as seen on Hidan. The second class jashinist pierces his heart, and the third class jashinist dies once again temporarily. The person once again sees Jashin, but the image is of his whole body, and is much clearer and is fiercely bright. So intensely bright in fact, that it bleaches the person's hair whitish-grey. Jashin himself pulls out the ritual spear, and will then use his very own ritual spear to pierce the person's heart. It will then fade away into the person's being, and will not appear to that person again unless the abandonment ritual is performed, but we will get to that one later. When the person wakes up, they are now immortal.

Priest Ritual

This is the ritual of becoming a priest. It requires a first class (priest) and a second class who has been studying/training in a jashinist temple for at least 3 years. If they did not take the training seriously, the ritual will not work and they must start the 3 year process all over again. Three symbols are drawn on the floor with all the triangles facing in the same forward position. The priest draws the end one in his blood, and the second class draws the end one in his own blood. The middle is drawn by the priest with a mixture of both his/hers and the other persons. They stand in their end symbols, and meditate for three hours exactly. When time is up, Jashin will appear. If not, the ritual failed. He will then use the priest's spear to carve the jashinist symbol into the second class's forehead, which will then burn into his skin. This is the mark of the priest, and proof that the ritual was successful. Sometimes, Jashin will even talk to the person. There are other rituals that allowed communication between priests and Jashin (or other demon gods, and even the dead) but were all deemed to overwhelmingly powerful, and became extremely forbidden to try.

Sacrifice Ritual

This is the ritual of sacrificing someone to Jashin. Other jashinists cannot be sacrificed. Hidan has been seen doing on the TV show, so I have no need to explain.

Forgiveness Ritual

This ritual must be done whenever a ritual is not done the right way or has failed. Hidan is seen doing this when he uses the sacrifice ritual without actually killing the person, which is considered failing the ritual. The person must lie on their back in a jashinist symbol of their own blood, pierce themself in the heart, and pray for three hours. Committed jashinists do the ritual even when they have done nothing wrong, and just do it to pray.

Abandonment/Suicide Ritual

This is the ritual of leaving Jashinism forever. It can only be done by second class jashinists and priests, since it is much easier for third class jashinists to leave because they are barely tied to the religion, and are not immortal. The person must draw the symbol and sit down in it, and consume their own blood. The skeletal skin appears on the body, but it is reverse colored. The person then pierces themself in the heart, but takes it out immediately, which is considered a sin. Jashin appears before him/her and asks them if they wish to leave the religion, and warns that if they say yes then they will no longer be immortal and die, and when dead they will suffer in the afterlife. If they say yes, Jashin's spear from the immortality ritual appears again from the person's body, and Jashin rips it out, releasing that person's ties to the religion, and taking away their immortality. The person then dies.

Love Ritual

This is the ritual of intimacy in Jashinism. Only one person is required to be jashinist, but two jashinists is traditional. They can be any class, since they will become temporarily immortal in the ritual if they are not already immortal. One person (usually the man) draws a large symbol on blood on the floor, and pulls the girl in. He takes her hand, and cuts it. He consumes the blood, then lets it drip in the middle of the triangle. They both become temporarily immortal.  
The man then pulls the girl close to him or against his body, and drags the sharp edge of the ritual spear down and across her back. He then pierces both their bodies through with the spear, going through her heart and his heart while they experience the most pleasurable kind of pain in the world. A feeling of rushing deep pleasure released as they feel the other person's dying hearts and body become one entity, and engage in a passionate embrace of each other's body and blood while touching each other's heated skin as they share the world's most powerful kiss. They can then take the spear out, and do any kind of… intimate activity… they want to do.

And those are all the rituals I can list.  
Thanks. :D


End file.
